Love Bite
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are forced apart with the church tearing down. They have to live seperate lives now, but end up together in a way you would never expect. It is from both Lovino's and Feliciano's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the room that I was staying in. I couldn't bring myself to tell my brother what was going to happen, it was too heart breaking. I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him. He's the only one I ever loved, and probably would ever love. I wasn't a good choice as a boyfriend for girls, and I wasn't too good a boyfriend for guys either. I just was naturally a loner, and I couldn't do anything to change that.

"Fratello! Who was that man you were speaking to today after mass?" I looked at him, but not directly in the eyes like I normally would.

"Feliciano, we need to talk." He looked at me confused. "You should sit down." He ran to my bed, sat down, but had to readjust his priest clothing. "The man I was speaking with, he's taking you away to a better place. They are tearing down the church, and we'll have no place to stay. This man can only take one of us in, and he's taking you. I have someplace else I'll be going, but it's far away from you." He started bawling his eyes out. I turned away, because I can't stand to see him crying. We were only sixteen, and lucky the church took us in, and we were very religious from day one, so law abiding we became priests so early. It got us to survive for ten years, but now that was all going to change.

"I don't want to leave you! Why can't we be together?"

"Feliciano, you have to. I tried to find somewhere for us both but couldn't. I promise you that once I get a place and the money I will send for you."

We hugged each other, Feliciano was crying, not wanting to leave as usual, begging me to take him with me, but I couldn't. I really had no place to go but the streets, but as long as Feliciano had a place to go I was happy enough. I should be happy, so why am I pissed off at absolutely nothing?

"I hope you can send for me soon. You will write to me won't you?" I looked at him a little surprised, then smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will write to you." I replied quietly. The burnet named Roderich was looking at his watch and then he said, "It's time to go." He walked up to Feliciano and grabbed his wrist, directing him away to his car, and then his home. I turned away from then looking down. I knew one place I could go, but I didn't want to go down that route, especially since I was a very good Catholic. After hearing the car drive off, I started walking down the street. I owned absolutely nothing except my cross, and the clothes on my back, and even my clothes I did not own. I walked a few miles before I was confronted by a man.

"Excuse me sir, but are you a priest from St. Peter and Paul's Catholic Church?" I looked at him, and nodded, not sure if I wanted him to know my voice. "Thank god I found you! Now, are you the oblivious one or the smart one?"

"I'd have to say the smart one, Feliciano is the oblivious one."

"Finally! I was at the Church yesterday for Mass, but you were with somebody else, and I had to leave before you were done with them. See, a dear friend of mine has died, and I would like for you to be at his service."

"The church is out of business, and gone. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"See, we don't care that the church itself is out of business, as long as someone is a priest is at the service, I'm good to go." I looked at the man for a moment. His White hair and red eyes seemed so abnormal. If the Church was open, I would have thought this man was a spawn of the Devil, but I did need money, and it would be a good way to get a couple hundred out, even if someone was dead.

"I'll do it, but for a cost. Six Hundred."

"Are you kidding me? I can…"

"I'm the closest priest for hundreds of miles. This is Rome and the next best priests are all the way out in Vatican City. Six hundred dollars would be the cost to get there one way, so back would be twelve hundred, not including the cost of the priest itself." He seemed to think about it and nodded.

"Boss won't like the cost, but he'll understand I'm sure." I nodded, "Follow me." I followed him a little ways out of town, which got me a little nervous. I haven't left Rome since I was a little boy and Mom and Dad brought Feliciano and me here when we were four years old. We walked a ways into some woods to a Mansion. It looked to be the back yard.

As we approached the door, I could hear several dogs barking. Two blonds opened the door, ones was slicked straight back, three dogs on leashes were beside him, leashes in hand, the other blond had wavy hair. "Mon Ami, who is this?" The wavy blond asked?

"The priest boss asked for. The special one?"

"Ah! I thought there were two?"

"No, just one. Roderich has the other and with him there we can't touch him. Vash will have our heads, as will Boss."

"Ah qui you are correct. Please come in!" He directed at me, taking my hand, which I pulled away from him and walked in the house.

"What is this? I thought I was to do a service?"

"You are, but no ordinary service. See we have a member who believes he is being possessed by a demon and wants a priest to perform an exorcism. Boss recommended you and your brother, but Roderich got a hold of your brother before we could."

"I heard that part and you said he was dead. Why is my brother being with Roderich have anything to do with this?"

"You see," The slicked back blond began, "Feliciano is a man, and Roderich believes him to be a girl. He's taking Feliciano to be a maid. We were trying to prevent that."

"I don't believe you! Just give me my money, show me the man that needs exorcised and I'll be on my way."

"Here's the money." The slicked back blond showed the six hundred, but how he knew I don't know, didn't care either. "Names Ludwig Beilschmidt. That's my brother Gilbert, and this here is Francis. We know your name is Lovino Vargas." I just shrugged my shoulders. Anyone could find out my name since I was a priest at the Church.

The man was tied down, gagged and cuts all over his body. They seemed to have been made by a knife. I walked to the foot of the bed and stared at the man's face. He looked at me terrified, and attempted to scream. "Where did the cuts come from?"

"A knife. He did that to himself, and he was trying to bite his tongue off, so we tied and gagged him, so he couldn't harm himself anymore." Francis said. I didn't believe him, because the cuts seemed to have been made by someone else, not self inflicted. Too many wrong angles. I had what I needed, and I started to exorcise him, but something seemed off. "He's not possessed."

"How do you know?" Ludwig asked.

"I've been in the priest business for several years now."

"We know," Gilbert began, "you arrived in Rome at the age of four. Your parents died when you were six, lived on the streets for a few months, the Church took you in, taught you there ways and for four years now you have been an official priest." I just shrugged again.

"Either someone is lying, and someone caused these wounds, or he was trying to commit suicide. He is not possessed."

"Can you perform an exorcism just to be on the safe side?"

"Not unless you want a real demon inside him."

Gilbert began walking me out, but then we were under fire, I ducked, and so did Gilbert, drawing a gun out, and started shooting at them, but it seemed to be at random. I grabbed the gun in the back holster, and started shooting. Gilbert was heading out of the woods, back to the house, and I followed. Someone grabbed me from behind, and I elbowed them, turned around and shot them in the head, their blood was all over my clothes now. Ludwig ran to us as Gilbert got inside, I fired at two guys and the gun clicked empty. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. "Check the front of the house, and all sides. They may use the back as a diversion for something much bigger." They didn't even argue with me, just did as I was told. A brunet with green eyes walked into the room. He nodded to everyone, and just seem to watch.

After some time had passed, a few were putting their weapons away, but I yelled at them, "What would you do if you put your weapons away and someone busted through that door? You'd be dead because you put your weapon away before the job was over! Get your weapons out now!"

"Enough." The green eyed man said. He nodded to the men, then turned to Ludwig, "Ludwig, get him some clean clothes, prepare a room for him, and when he's dressed and ready, bring him to me. It was a test men, put your weapons away, and back to your duties." He looked at me when he said a test, then walked away when he was done speaking. Ludwig grabbed my arm, leading me to a room, pointed to a closet and said, "There's a black T-shirt in there and a pair of pants. You can choose any of them, it doesn't matter." Then closed the door. I took off the white robe and stared at it sadly. All my years as a priest, living in a church ruined in one day from one incident. Now I had blood on my hands. I kneeled down by the bed and prayed aloud, "Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I have killed a man defending my own life. Killing is my sin and I wish for forgiveness. Amen." I got up, got dressed, and walked out.

The man Ludwig, grabbed my arm and started leading me around, so I pulled my arm away, "I can follow, I'm not blind. The lord has given me two eyes that see perfectly fine and I wish to take advantage of it as well as two legs that work well." Ludwig shrugged, then continued on. He lead me down to a basement, that was a hallway and has many other rooms. I could hear people screaming for mercy on the other side of the doors. At one point, a man was screaming then it went deadly silent. I realized, that I was in the house of the Mafia. Eventually, we got to where the green eyed man was. Ludwig left, closing the door behind him. The man just stared at me, and I stared back. "I guess I'm starting. My name is Antonio. Lovino, join our world, together we can make a better world." I looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I have no wish to joining your group. This is the Mafia and I should never have come here." I turned to leave.

"But, what would Roderich to your brother, if he found out that you, a priest whom he seemed to like very much as well as your brother, killed a man? What would your brother do if Vash found out and told him?" I stopped and turned back around.

"What do I have to do."

"You are my personnel hit man. I think you would make a good shooter. You will also have to forget about your brother too." I lowered my head,

"Agreed…" and I laid my hand down on his outstretched one.

I had done a few jobs all ready, and I stood in the house after killing my target, blood splattered all over me. I turned to look right and there was a mirror there. It had been three months since I last saw my brother. There was a mirror there and when I looked in it, all I could see was myself at first, but then I saw Feliciano, and I could see his still innocent eyes. I took the mirror and held it close to my chest. Mine probably didn't look so innocent anymore. I got angry at that thought. I could have avoided all of this, I could have just left and dealt with my brother if or when he found out I had killed a man. I gripped the mirror, as a tear rolled down my cheek, and smashed it down onto the ground.

I began to think of everything that has happened within the past four months , starting when I first met Roderich, and when I found out the church was going to be demolished. I thought of Roderich, Antonio, myself and then Feliciano… I cleaned up, washing the blood off as best I could in the bathroom, and started walking home.

I saw someone in a green dress, and realized it was Feliciano. I wanted to run up to him, but then remembered my job, and what I had just done, and my deal with Antonio… I put my head down, and walked by sadly. When I was past I hid behind a pillar so he couldn't see me. Sure enough, he had turned around, calling out "Lovino?" But I didn't answer. He turned back around, and started walking away sadly. When I turned to look, I could faintly hear him crying. I knew I broke his heart. I had promised to write, but never did, I had done what Antonio told me to do. Forget about my brother. I didn't want to, I wanted so bad to just talk to him, see how he was doing, find out if he was happy or not. I just wanted to hold him and cradle him like I normally would when he cried, but I had to fight the urge to chase after him. I began to hate myself a whole lot more, and Antonio most of all. He's the reason I'm here, he's the reason I am the way I am! I was a priest! I had everything, and now I have nothing, not even my dignity or pride. I just pretend to have one when I'm around people of the Mafia.

Feliciano was all ways blind folded. I was once blind folded too, but no more. Now I know what the world truly is like, and I want to protect Feliciano from that truth. As long as the red blind fold is over his eyes, and he is tied up with the red ribbon, I know he is safe, and he will never have to know the truth of this world. One of us is bad enough, two would make it worse…

A few more days have gone by and I'm standing in the rain, waiting for my next contract. I start to think of everything Antonio said the day I joined. My contract is walking towards me. I take a step forward and my gun is pulled out. "Lovino… Mon ami, please just spare my life and everything will be fine!"

"I'm sorry Francis. You betrayed Antonio by leaving the Mafia for this so called life of love you speak so much about. I didn't spare Ludwig's life, or Gilbert's so I won't spare yours. Goodbye." I pulled the trigger, then walked away.

I sat down with my arms around my head, arms resting on my knees just crying silently. I was scared of Francis, but he was one of my best friends in the Mafia. "Forgive me father for I have sinned… I… killed another man… quite a few…" I said the same prayer, clinging onto the last bit of sanity I had. I remember one day, Feliciano was cooking, he all ways cooked, and he smiled at me, grabbed my hand and we cooked together that day, because I was just standing there watching him. Or at least… I dreamed of doing that one day with him… or did it really happen?

Antonio appeared before me, I could see his shoes. "Be grateful for I have a plan. However tired you may seem, the next job is an accusative request." He held the paper out in front of me. I took it and looked at my next target. It was my contact outside the Mafia to check up on Feliciano. "He has raped a few people both men and woman, and is believed to be using the dark arts." I just stared at the photo of Arthur Kirkland. I let a rapist near my brother? And he was so vulnerable! "The reward is money. Straighten this by the usual time, by five. Keep up the good work and you can buy Feliciano back from Roderich with the money. By that time, you may have created a better world for him." He walked away, dropping some coins in front of me. I grabbed the coins, held my gun and went looking for Arthur. I knew exactly where he was today, because I was to meet him soon.

I ran down the street, and found him. I stood there a moment, catching my breath. I was filled with rage and hatred at that moment. I raised the gun to his head, "Arthur!" He turned and his eyes went wide, but they didn't seem to be looking at me. There was a shot fired, and my back went numb. My eyes went wide, and I couldn't remember what was happening. I felt the ground rushing up to me, and I seemed to have passed out.

I could feel myself being moved, and I could faintly hear my name. When I woke up, it was to see Feliciano. I sat up and hugged him. I faintly remember the money dropping, but it didn't matter because I was with my brother, even if only for a short time.

"Feliciano… Happy as I… all ways will… love you brother…" I said before passing out again.

I woke up and saw white. White walls, white ceiling, and when I looked to my right, there was a nightstand beside the bed, and to my right, there was an IV. I looked down towards my feet, and saw a man in white, standing beside the window holding what looked to be a rosary. I sat up and realized it was Feliciano.

"Feliciano." He looked at me surprised, "I'm welcomed back home right?"

He stared at me and I noticed that the innocent in his eyes were gone. I knew what he had done, but chose to ignore it. He started to cry, but wiped his tears, and smiled at me. He came over and gave me a hug, and I kissed him on the cheek. I was finally happy because I had what I had all ways wanted. My brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Lovino walk into his room, and was happy to see him back from talking to that man. I ran into his room, "Fratello! Who was that man you were speaking to today after mass?" He looked at me but not in the eyes. "Feliciano, we need to talk." I looked at him confused. "You should sit down." I ran to his bed, sat down, but had to readjust my priest clothing. "The man I was speaking with, he's taking you away to a better place. They are tearing down the church, and we'll have no place to stay. This man can only take one of us in, and he's taking you. I have someplace else I'll be going, but it's far away from you." I started bawling my eyes out. He turned away but I didn't know why. We were supposed to be together! Lovino all ways promised me that.

"I don't want to leave you! Why can't we be together?" I shouted

"Feliciano, you have to. I tried to find somewhere for us both but couldn't. I promise you that once I get a place and the money I will send for you."

We hugged each other, I was crying, not wanting to leave, begging him to take me with him, but he said he couldn't. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave him and live with a man I didn't even know.

"I hope you can send for me soon. You will write to me won't you?" I was watching him, and he nodded.

"Of course I will write to you." he replied quietly. The burnet named Roderich was looking at his watch and then he said, "It's time to go." He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist, directing me away to his car, and then his home. I watched out the window as Lovino turned away and started walking through the streets. I knew by his posture, he had lied and he had no place to live. I cried silently knowing this.

"Quite crying! It's not like he's dying! Maids don't cry in front of their masters! You will sit up straight, sit properly, and by the looks of you, you eat like a pig. You will learn to eat properly and you will do everything that I ask!" I just wiped my tears, nodded my head and sat up straighter, and stared out the window in silence. I could hear a scoff here and there from the man, but I just ignored it.

He taught me many things, but I was not happy about any of it. Elizavetta helped me out when she could. She didn't know what it was like to be ripped away from your family, but she understood and sympathized with me. She even searched the mail before giving it to Roderich, for it was against Roderich's rules for maids to receive mail.

While there I met a man named Vash. Elizavetta says he is Roderich's boss. He had a woman with her named Lilly, whom was Vash's sister. Roderich had a guest come over and I did take a liking to him, and he took a liking to me. His name was Ludwig. I longed to see him every day, and whenever he came, Roderich all ways order Elizavetta to get everything. I think Roderich knew I was liking Ludwig. Roderich introduced me to a man named Arthur, and forced me to go on a date with him. I didn't like him, for the simple fact that I was in Love with Ludwig.

I was miserable when working for Roderich, except when Ludwig came around, then everything seemed brighter. I'd wait everyday just to see his blushing, all most never smiling face. But then one day, he never showed up, and no one knew what had happened, until one day, a man showed up with green eyes and dark brunet hair. When he looked at me, he smiled. Roderich invited him in and when Elizavetta came back into the kitchen she stopped me. "Feliciano, what was your brother's name?"

"Lovino. Why? What's happened to him? Is he here?"

"No, but I know what happened to both him and Ludwig. Lovino works for that man in there, and he killed Ludwig. I'm so sorry Feliciano…" I couldn't believe it. My brother? He killed Ludwig? But then that means he was watching me, but when? Where and how? He wouldn't kill anyone, he was a priest of God, and the bible says thou shall not kill. I walked into the hallway, and the man was closing the door. I ran after him.

"Sir! You know my brother… Lovino… how is he? Did he really kill Ludwig?"

"My name's Antonio, Feliciano, and yes I do know your brother Lovino. You two look very much alike. He did kill Ludwig under my orders. Ludwig was spying in on my Mafia, and trying to attempt to spy on Vash's Mafia. That's why he was over here all the time."

"You're wrong! He was coming over to see me! I asked him to come over every day! I hate you!" I ran back into the house, cleaned myself up and got myself back together in the maid's bathroom. After some time, I came out and asked Roderich if I could go to the market and get supplies for dinner.

"Yes you may. Don't be too long!"

"Yes sir." I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the basket and walked out of the front door and walked to the market.

After a few hours had passed, I just stood where I was, staring at the ground. A man passed me, and it looked like Lovino, but when I turned and called out his name, there was no one. I turned back around, and started walking down the street, crying aloud. I never would cry aloud in front of Roderich, for fear of him hitting me again. The last time he hit me, I was knocked out, and I had a black eye. Elizavetta helped to hide that bruise with her makeup she had bought with the money she saved from working for Roderich. She said that ever since her parents sold her off when she was six years old, she's worked for Roderich ever since.

I lost track of when I last saw my brother, but I had a bad feeling this day. It was raining and it seemed to be abnormally gloomy. I was to meet Arthur again. I was carrying the roses he had sent to the house with the time and location to meet. I smelled them as I walked until I saw a lump in the middle of the road. It looked wrong, so I walked up to it, then dropped the roses when I realized what, or rather who, it was. I dropped down to my knees and rolled him over and I held him to my chest. Lovino opened his eyes, saw me and hugged me.

"Feliciano… Happy as I… all ways will… love you brother…" He said, then just passed out. I thought he was dead when I realized he was shot in the back. I screamed out up to the sky. There was a man behind a pillar, and a gun beside Lovino, which I picked up quickly and chased after the man because he started running from me. I shot him, and when I reached the body, I saw that it was Arthur. There was someone else, who walked out from behind a pillar.

"Who'd have thought you would kill Arthur Kirkland, but me, Antonio. Good Work Alfred. You have done well. Lovino would have tried to kill m eventually and I couldn't have that now could we?"

"No sir." I shot Alfred in the head, then pointed the gun to Antonio, who pointed one right back. Alfred's lifeless body fell to the ground, eyes wide open in shock.

"Well, Feliciano, you can shoot, and I can shoot and maybe one of us will live, or you can lower your weapon and work for me."

"I will never work for you Antonio. Because of you my brother is dying down the street, the man I wish to be with is dead, and my life is ruined." I took the bullets out, picked one up, placed it in the whole, spun the reel and clicked it into the gun, cocked it and pointed it at Antonio.

"I'll play a game of chance. If I shoot, and the bullet comes out, I'll kill you, however, if it doesn't, and it only clicks, I'll work for you no matter what the cost." He nodded.

"Agreed." I pulled the trigger and in a matter of seconds, blood pooled around Antonio's forehead, and he fell to the ground. I dropped the gun, and ran back to Lovino. I pulled out my cell phone and called the police and called for medical help.

While Lovino was in the hospital I found another church we could live at. It was the very one that the Pope lived in; Vatican City. I was at the window, holding my new rosary and praying in my old white priest robe.

"Feliciano." I turned surprised. "I'm welcomed back home right?" he said.

I stared at him. I knew what he done and knew it was to stay alive because of the Mafia. I started to cry, but wiped away my tears, and smiled at him. I walked over and gave him a hug, and he kissed me on the cheek. I was finally happy because I had what I had all ways wanted. My brother.


End file.
